sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendsta/Tsubaki Nagai
This is Madoka Amahane the 6th's Friendsta account. ---- Name: Tsubaki Nagai/Madoka Amahane the 6th Status: Active User Phobia: Arachnophobia Followers: 157,000 ---- AS019 (2nd quarter) |-|6/7= Hello everone~ Tsuba❁ greets you all! Have you enjoyed the performances today? Oh, I bet you did, for I loved them!! I was pleasantly surprised by how well my kouhais did in it! You could really see their determination to do their best!!! Well, Tsubaki did her best too~ I'm sure I can keep the promise and end up in the top three. =D The voting period is almost over, so if you haven't voted yet, make sure not to miss it! The results will be announced soon after~ Good luck, @everyone!!! Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|5/31= It's out~ Icy Roses 2nd single Shin Seikatsu is released today!!! Thanks to everyone who came to SSA to watch us!!! Did you enjoy the song? Please, let me know what you think about it in the comments~ Well, now what lies ahead of us is the I.R.! Did I ever mentioned it that both Icy Roses and Idol Ranking have the same initials? If not then I am surprised by myself for not making a pun of it yet~ =D Let me think of some... ...meh, not ideas here! Where are you when I need you?!? XD Lol~ That's all from Tsuba❁ today! Make sure to come to watch IR shine at I.R.~ (See, I did it!! Yay~) Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|5/17= Hello from Tsuba❁ Today is the Sanja Matsuri event~ We, Icy Roses are going to perform... Atarashi no Kimi from our debut single! Sorry, it's not stuff from our upcoming single yet... You have to wait for the release concert. However, I promise you it will be worth of it!!! Please enjoy our today's performance as well~ Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|5/4= Hello from Tsuba❁ The day you have all been waiting for is finally here!! I am proud to re-announce that Icy Roses will release their 2nd single Shin Seikatsu on May 31!!! This single is special! Do you want to know why? Well, the main track was written by no one else but me~ =P Nah, that's not all. This time I experimented a little and tried to write a story-like song. Shin Seikatsu is devided into three parts, where each represent a different state of mind~ However, enough of spoilers!! =D The tracklist and further info will be revealed soon after all~ Please, look forward to our second single and keep supporting Icy Roses!!! We will be in your care~ Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|4/21= Hello from Tsuba❁ The days are quickly passing and soon we will be one month into the new school year. I bet all of you know what is coming lcoser and closer. The Idol Ranking of AS019~ Last year was rather surprising at least when it came to the single released after it. You remember, right? The SUDS turnover when the first years centered the song~ I wonder what might be in stock for us this year...? We'll see~ There is one more reason why I think og last year's I.R. so fondly. ;) That's because it was back there when I learned about my succession!! It really brings back memories... Well, I suppose that's all for today~ Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|4/10= I'm free!!!!!! Okay, Tsuba❁ greets you all~ I bet you are all wondering what happened. Well, let me say it N.O.W. Hyewon Choi has expressed her interest to become a member of Student Council! From today on she will be taking the role of Transfer Students Paperwork, meaning Tsubaki Nagai is stepping down from it!!! It feels great~~~ I mean... I took the job mostly because there was no one else to do so back then... and because I felt responsible as one of the seniors here. I did take it willingly, but I am even more willingly passing it to my successor~ Good luck @MoonHye! I might stop by from time to time to peak at new students' apps, but Shh! It will be our secret~ =D Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|4/1= Tsuba❁ wishes you a great new shool year!!! Seeing the new students enter the school makes me feel that all the paperwork from the previous two weeks was really worth of it~ =P Today was also the day when @Luka, @YuRika and @Kimi.no.Flower_KnF decided to return to SRA. Not to mention they were bold enough to perform Ima Happii with the rest of us, lol~ Welcome back. I'm looking forward what this new year will bring to us all! Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th AS019 (1st quarter) |-|3/19= Hello from Tsuba❁ Today I have both a good news and a bad news... I'll start with the positive one since that's the order it actually happened. Ayaka Oshiro succeeded Maika Chouno the 10th!!! Congratulations! Her performance was really something~ Yet, what really blew me away was the surprise performance with her sister and TTA's Golden Ace candidate Hitomi!! It was so unexpected!!! (as you would expect from a surprise performance, lol) However, after the event another thing happened. Forgive me for saying it so bluntly, but our Prez decided to flee from SRA... Tsubaki is really disappointed... Moreover, most of the Student Council decided to step down from their roles... Therefore, @VividEmiliaMinato, @AyaRo, @Ryuu_chan are taking over earlier than expected. Well... and because one more chair was empty due to @Waka~Ojou being on hiatus... I decided to lend them a hand... I'm sure you know I'm not fond of paperwork... ...but for the sake of the year to finish without any troubles, I'll be taking temporarily the remaining seat. Quite unexpected form me, right? :) Wish me luck and good nerves. Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|3/3= Hello from Tsuba❁ Those who came to watch the event already know it, but... ~~WE DID IT~~ Thank you very much for today @Shining!!! I'm really glad we could compete once again, cause I believe that if it wasn't for you, Icy Roses wouldn't be able to grow as quickly~ Having a rival really makes you push yourself, doesn't it? And while we might sometimes have some arguments from time to time I bet we still respect each other. With hopes that maybe probably in the future we will get to stand on the same stage once again, Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|2/28= Hello from Tsuba❁ The Hinamatsuri is just behind the doors! As all of you already know, the part one will be @Icy_Roses versus @Shining! It is going to be Shinings! last live, but that doesn't mean that we will go easy on them! Quite the opposite~ We won't be holding back in order to give you the best send off we can!!! I'm really looking forward towards the stage~ See you in 3 days! Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|2/14= Hello everyone and Happy Valentine!!! As you already know today is all exclusive SRA Handshake Event, the very first one of its kind~ Please make sure to come, we'll do our best to make in enjoyable for you! Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|2/10= Hello! Tsuba❁ is here again~ Today, Hana Shilda is going to succeed! With her now whole Shining! will be made up of successors. Congrats~ But don't forget that Icy Roses were the first to achieve that! =P Well, we already were at our announcement, lol. @Mionelle wanted us to wait until her succession with it, so we did~ Anyway, @Shining we are going to go at you full force at Hina Fes, so better be prepared for that! Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|1/22= Yesterday the graduation event for HS 3rds and one MS 1st was held. I still don't understand why it was so early, but whatever. Somehow I ended up being one of those reading the letters to graduating students. It was... rather fun but also a bit sad at the same time. @6Autumn, @HoneySweet, everyone else... Good luck to you all wherever you go! But more importantly, let us enjoy the remaining time we have together. Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th will remember you~ |-|1/10= Tsuba❁ is here again~ Yesterday, I was watching the results announcement of Tengoku no Kaiho together with @Luka. Man, this is what you call a close call! The difference in sales was almost nonexistent. In the end Team Hitomi managed to catch up and come out victorious. Congratulations! It was an interesting match to watch~ Also, there is a special event tomorrow at SRA~ @VividEmiliaMinato is succeeding her predecessor Mio Minato!!! Congratulation to you as well~ You deserve it for your hard work! Well, that all on the updates, see you later~ Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|1/1= Hi there! Tsuba❁ wishes you Happy New Year~ May it be even better than the previous one! I have decided! This year I will be aiming to make it into top 3 at I.R.!!! Last year I managed to make it to top 5, but this time I want to aim even higher! I kindly ask for your support~ Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th AS018 (4th quarter) 12/24= It's over!!! Today has been such a great day! Thank you everyone for coming~ Seeing the sea of fans made us overjoyed and allowed us to give our best performace ever! Did you like Tsumetai Bara? I hope you did! It was written by @AyuFerryside and I love it! Remember that the single will be on sale tomorrow, so make sure to get a copy~ The coupling songs include Atarashi no Kimi written by @Mionelle and One/Two/Three written by no one else but @Tsuba❁. I'm sure it's worth buying~ Merry Christmas, everyone! Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|12/15= Hello! Hello! Hello!! Your Tsuba❁ is very excited today!!! Do you know why? That is because the debut single of Icy Roses finally has all of the songs finished! Yay!!! The single will be released as an Christmas present for all of you! Also! There is another great announcement!! If you checked @Icy_Roses, you are already aware of it, but on 24 December we will be having a special concert! The venue is nothing else but Tokyo Dome!! Please make sure to come and bring all your friends with you! Icy Roses will give you a stage you won't be able to forget!!! I can't wait!! I hope that you are hyped as much as I am. We will be waiting for you!!! Tsubaki Nagai a.k.a. Madoka Amahane the 6th |-|11/27= Today I heard about Shining!... (sigh) Tsubaki is quite dissapointed. She wanted to go again them once again during the Hina Fes, but it looks like they had a different plan... But why...? (sigh) Well, if that's what they want to do, I suppose there is nothing we can do about it, but that doesn't mean that we cannot feel bitter about it. Thank you for listening to my complaints... Hopefully next time I'll be back to my cheerful mode again. Your Tsuba❁ |-|11/14= Another hello from Your Tsuba❁~ A lot of you have been asking about Icy Roses. The three of us are currently working on our songs (well, I almost have mine done! =D), so we ask you for your patience. We promise that we won't let you down! Recently, I have heard that there is some sort of challenge happening in the idol world, or more specifically at TTA. I wonder how it will evolve... I'm surely going to keep an eye on it. See you next time! Tsubaki/Madoka the 6th |-|10/31= Happy Halloween from Your Tsuba❁~ Today will be the great annual Halloween event! Are you all ready? For what do you ask? For the first ever performance by Icy Roses of course! It won't be with our debut song yet, but make sure not to miss it. By the way, I've just learned that Shining! is participating as well! Even before our major debut with a single we already get to go against them. I'm hyped~~~ See you at the event! Tsubaki/Madoka the 6th |-|10/20= Hi~ Tsubaki/Madoka is here again~!!! Do you know what day it is today? I bet you do because I've been promoting it like mad~ =D Today, @Mionelle is officially joining the successors' team! Congratulations, Lily!!! We've been waiting fo you! Your Tsuba❁ PS: Make sure to come to the live tonight~ You won't regret it! Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Tsubaki Nagai Category:Friendsta Accounts Category:Friendsta Category:SNS Page